The present invention relates to an X-ray equipment used in, for example, a hospital. More specifically, the present invention relates to an X-ray equipment in which a cassette loaded with a radiographic storage medium such as a film is easily taken in and out of a cassette storage box where the cassette is stored.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, in a conventional X-ray equipment, a cassette (not shown) loaded with a radiographic storage medium such as a film is stored in a cassette storage box 52. The cassette storage box 52 is mounted on a mobile carriage 51 where an X-ray tube (not shown) for irradiating X-ray on a subject (not shown) is equipped. When an X-ray picture is to be taken, the X-ray equipment is moved to a place where the X-ray picture is taken such as a hospital room, and an unused cassette is taken out of the cassette storage box 52 and the X-ray picture is taken.
When the cassette storage box 52 is pulled and tilted, a gateway for the cassette is opened. When the cassette storage box 52 is pushed back, the gateway is closed. As shown in FIG. 8, a hook 53 is rotatably supported on the carriage 51, and a pin 54 fixed to the cassette storage box 52 engages the hook 53, so that the cassette storage box 52 is locked (locked state) in a state that the gateway is closed. Also, the hook 53 is always urged downwardly with a spring 55 provided on the carriage 51.
As shown in FIG. 10, when the gateway of the cassette storage box 52 is opened, a handle 52A of the cassette storage box 52 is pulled with one hand while the hook 53 is lifted up with the other hand. Accordingly, the cassette storage box 52 rotatably supported on a rotational axis 56 is pulled and tilted, and the gateway of the cassette is opened.
After the radiography is completed, the exposed cassette is returned to the cassette storage box 52, and the gateway of the cassette storage box 52 is closed. When the gateway of the cassette storage box 52 is closed, the handle 52A of the cassette storage box 52 is pushed with one hand while the hook 53 is lifted with the other hand. Then, the cassette storage box 52 supported on the rotational axis 56 is returned, so that the gateway is closed. After the gateway of the cassette storage box 52 is closed as described above, the carriage 51 travels to move the X-ray equipment to another place.
In the conventional X-ray equipment described above, it is not easy for an operator to take the cassette in and out of the cassette storage box 52. That is, when the gateway of the cassette storage box 52 is opened or closed, the operator has to pull and tilt the cassette storage box 52 or push back the cassette storage box 52 with one hand while the operator needs to lift up the hook 53 with the other hand in order to keep releasing the hook 53 from the locked state. Therefore, when the gateway is opened or closed, the operator has to use both hands at the same time.
In view of the problem described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray equipment in which a cassette can be easily taken in and out of the cassette storage box.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.